A conventional making machine consists of water tank round pots and a wave frame, wherein soybean milk is injected into the round pot to be cooked. A circular surface layer is formed on surface protein, and then picked sheets are hung on bamboo poles. A stainless steel manufacturing machine consists of 32 pots in two rows, wherein the length of each of the pots is 12 m, and the diameter of each of the pots is 76 cm. Beancurd sheets are picked by a master worker, when the beancurd sheets in the pot achieve certain thickness, the master worker performs sheet pickling once (for 20-40 minutes as needed), and the picked sheets are directly hung on bamboo poles. Then, the bamboo poles are put on the wave frame, and the wave frame is placed directly over on a beancurd sheet furnace. Temperature (dissipated heat) generated by the beancurd sheet furnace and flowing wind (air inlet windows are arranged at one end of a workshop, and strong exhaust fans are arranged on the opposite side) are used for natural drying by airing, and the sheets are collected in a package freezer (−18° C.) of a package department. So such manner causes that beancurd sheets cannot be in vigorous expansion, companies are difficult to develop, a large number of workers are needed for intermittent production, the efficacy is low, and thickness, texture and production quality cannot be adequately guaranteed. The workers can only skillfully grasp the operation for a long term, consistent quality is difficult to control, the workers are rare, and one beancurd sheet master worker needs experience of more than one year from beginner to skilled worker, so that the development of the companies is directly blocked.